kofworldbattletournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Kula Diamond
Kula Diamond (クーラ・ダイアモンド, Kūra Daiamondo) first appeared in the series as the sub-boss in The King of Fighters 2000; she enters as a normal participant in her other appearances. Her original hair color is strawberry blonde (confirmed after game's release), but it changes to a light blue when she activates her powers. She's often seen with her companions, Diana, Foxy and Candy Diamond. She was designed to be the antagonistic foil to K', in an attempt to better develop characteristics of the NESTS cartel. She was specially made with attempts to depict a 14-year-old girl with "appropriately girlish" gestures with help from the newly hired female staff. Her official nickname in KOF XIII is "Ice Doll" She is voiced by Yumi Kakazu and Kat Cassteneda. StoryEdit She is a being created with the codename Anti-K' by NESTS toexterminate the cartel's traitor, K'. She possesses the same design as K', and her clothes are almost identical to K's with DNA altered to use ice powers instead. Despite the fact that their subject was a mindless puppet with no sign of emotions (aside from being an innocent young girl), the NESTS cartel was not willing to repeat the same mistake they made with K'. Therefore, NESTS created an android called Candy Diamond, who would monitor Kula's behaviorand assure that Kula would accomplish her missions, providing assistance in battle if she was needed. NESTS also assigned two of their top agents (Diana and Foxy) to supervise and prevent any sort of betrayal by Kula. She is often ordered by either Diana or Foxy to exterminate other traitors to NESTS -such as Zero or Igniz- but has been known to disobey her orders for the sake of others, such as the destruction of the Zero Cannon. After NESTS's destruction, she allies herself on friendly terms with her created target, K' and his companions, understanding that both their lives were ruined by NESTS. Whip affectionately refers to her as the "little sister" of the group. Prior to the KOF XIII tournament, she was staying with K' and Maxima at their apartment. She became cellphone buddies with Chin Gentsai, who promised that she would get a lot of ice cream if she entered the tournament with her comrades. With Whip asking her to do the same, she entered herself and her teammates in KOF XIII. In the Maximum Impact series, Kula accepts to enter in the tournament to search for Dr. Makishima under the orders of Heidern as the doctor is needed to repair Maxima's failing nuclear core. During the tournament she finds a rival in the form of Nagase and defeats her with the latter swearing revenge for the humiliation she suffered. Kula eventually discovers that the doctor has been taken elsewhere and leaves the tournament. PersonalityEdit Before being a killer, Kula is a child. While working for NESTS or for Diana and Foxy, she would not fail to kill anyone she finds unworthy. During her time with NESTS, her feelings were repressed, as she was portrayed as a cold girl executing her mission. PowersEdit *'Cryokinesis' - Kula has an impressive control over ice. When using her powers, Kula's hair becomes blue. **'Create Ice' - Kula can create ice out of nowhere. **'Ice Breath' - Kula can transform her breath into ice. **'Ice Crystal' - Kula can create crystals of ice in her hand that absorbs projectiles. **'Ice Attacks' - Kula can create ice spikes around her hands and transform her hair into ice spikes that can push everything even to the weights of Maxima and Daimon. **'Ice Slide' - Kula can freeze the ground so that she can slide. **'Ice Shield' - Kula can create a shield of ice. The shield is very hard that even enemies with superhuman strength like Maxima and Daimon cannot destroy it. **'Ice Projectile' - Kula can fire a projectile of ice with a kick. **'Snowflake Projectile' - Aside of her ice projectile, she can fire a snowflake-shaped projectile. This one is bigger than the latter. **'Ice Body' - Kula can transform her body into ice. She does that during her intro. **'Freeze' - Kula can put her enemy inside ice. **'Ice Geyser' - Kula can create a geyser-looking giant spike made of ice. **'Freeze Air' - Kula can transform the air around her into ice, damaging anyone except herself in her range. **'Snowman' - Kula can create a snowman and drop it on her enemy. Fighting StyleEdit As the Anti-K', her fighting style is primarily based on K's (with her sharing his One Inch Punch being a prime example), but adapted to her ice-based powers. She also fights using her ice skates, which are able to cut easily through flesh. She has high flexibility, which allows her to kick high and with ease, so she can use her skates to their full extent. Some of her moves also resemble ice dancing. She also employs the help of her friends, Foxy, Candy and Diana, primarily the latter. MusicEdit *'Ice Palace' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'NESTS - Ruler of the Dark' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Deserted Town' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'KDD-0075' - The King of Fighters XI *'KDD-0063' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Diamond Dust' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Kula Roulette' - The King of Fighters 2 *'Candy Rain' - Days of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi) Game AppearancesEdit *The King of Fighters 2000 - hidden boss and unlockable *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters XI *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *KOF Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters 2 - roulette character Mobile AppearancesEdit *Days of Memories (first, fourth, and seventh titles) - unplayable *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! *Moeyo! SNK Gals Osuin Katoukai *SNK Gals Island Candy Puzzle Hajimemashita *SNK Gals Island Jintori Puzzle Miseteagemasu *SNK Gals Island Senkan Battle Gekichinshichaouzo! *SNK Gals Island Beauty Dungeon Mimi to Kimashita! *SNK Dream Battle *SNK High School Collection Cameo AppearancesEdit *The King of Fighters 2003- during the K' team's ending *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - in K's ending *Athena On Stage Anime AppearancesEdit *The King of Fighters: Another Day See alsoEdit *Kula Diamond/Gallery CardsEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/f/f8/Kulacfc2.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/7/78/Kuladiamond.png SpritesEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/f/ff/Kula2000.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/4/41/Kulakofxiii.gif GalleryEdit http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kula-2000.jpgThe King of Fighters 2000 artworkhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kula2006.jpgKOF:Maximum Impact 2 renderhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kula_another.jpgKula's Another outfit in Maximum Impact 2.http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kula-galsisland.jpgOne of Kula's outfits in SNK Gals Island.